Bon anniversaire, M Stark !
by monnalisa
Summary: Fiction basée sur la version cinématographique d'Ironman et essentiellement centrée sur la relation Tony/Pepper.
1. Je n'essayais pas d'abuser de vous !

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages (Ironman, Pepper et les autres), contextes, etc., reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Les personnages et scénarios originaux sont la propriété de l'auteur (autrement dit moi). L'auteur (toujours moi) n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs d'aucune franchise Ironman ou Marvel. Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de violer les droits d'auteur.

Cela faisait trois mois déjà que Pepper avait lancé le projet d'organiser une soirée d'anniversaire pour son patron. En effet, depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, celui-ci, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas beaucoup socialisé. Elle savait que cette partie de sa vie était importante pour lui, pour son équilibre et elle s'inquiétait de son isolement grandissant. Non pas que, renvoyer chez elles les conquêtes d'un soir de M. Stark, lui manquait particulièrement.

Bien sûr, cela lui imposait une charge de travail supplémentaire, qu'elle devait gérer à l'insu de son patron, d'autant plus qu'elle était une maniaque et une perfectionniste. Chaque détail devait être en place le jour J. Afin de pouvoir gérer les derniers préparatifs, elle avait dû trouver une excuse pour pouvoir s'absenter une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait été plutôt mécontent lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son absence. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour faire dieu sait quoi, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle n'ait un rendez-vous galant en pleine journée. Il avait besoin de sa présence rassurante, de savoir qu'elle était là pour répondre à la moindre de ses exigences, enfin presque… car il y en avait bien quelques-unes auxquelles elle n'avait jamais cédé. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, et à son grand étonnement et aussi désarroi, elle semblait l'avoir oublié. Cependant il oubliait chaque année le sien et ne pouvait lui en vouloir de lui rendre la pareille. Son anniversaire… Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant ? Hormis construire des armes de destruction. Certes, depuis quelques temps, il jouait les justiciers, mais cela ne remplaçait nullement toutes les vies innocentes perdues par sa faute. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il décida, pour le coup, de noyer sa culpabilité dans le whiskey.

Il ne restait plus que trois heures avant que la soirée ne débute. Il était temps pour Pepper d'aller chercher son patron car, elle en était presque sûr, il avait oublié le soi-disant bal de charité prévu ce soir. Elle était passé récupérer un de ses smokings au pressing et avait pris avec elle ses affaires afin de se préparer chez lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez M. Stark, elle fût accueillie par la voix synthétique de Jarvis. Elle avait anticipé de trouver son patron, au sous-sol, volume de la musique à fond, absorbé par le dernier upgrade de son armure d'Ironman. Mais Jarvis la détrompa. Au lieu de cela, il était affalé dans le canapé, le cadavre d'une bouteille de whiskey posée sur la table de salon devant lui.

Oh non ! Pas cela, pas aujourd'hui ! Il était hors de question qu'il ruine la soirée qu'elle lui avait organisée, pensa-t-elle.

Au cours de toutes ces années de collaboration avec M. Stark, elle avait eut l'occasion, à maintes reprises, de le retrouver dans des états d'ébriétés parfois bien pis que celui-là.

Heureusement, dans ces cas particuliers, elle avait un plan de secours : un café chaud très salé suivi d'un verre d'eau froide devrait suffire à le faire vomir la partie de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée, mais qui n'était pas encore passée dans le sang. Ensuite un verre de coca pour lui nettoyer l'estomac, un lavage de dents pour l'haleine et une bonne douche froide pour le laver des effluves d'alcool et de vomi et lui redonner un peu de fraîcheur.

Pepper s'approcha de lui et essaya de lui relever la tête afin de lui faire boire le café qu'elle lui avait préparé. Malheureusement M. Stark ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il grommela. Il attribua tout d'abord la présence de la jeune femme à une de ses divagations éthyliques.

« Je vous en prie, Tony. Faites un effort. »

Afin d'avoir un meilleur appui et de pouvoir mieux lui relever la tête, elle se plaça face à lui et posa son genou droit entre ses jambes. Anthony, toujours perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool, posa, presque par réflexe, une main baladeuse sur la hanche gauche de Pepper qui se figea instantanément. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle prit une grande respiration et retira cette main impudique qui caressait son corps. A ce moment précis, il entrouvrit les yeux et murmura le nom de Pepper. Il posa alors ces deux mains cette fois-ci, sur les hanches harmonieuses de son assistante. Pepper sentait la situation lui échapper. Quant à Anthony, il émergeait un peu plus et avait le sentiment que ce rêve était bien trop réel. Pour s'en assurer, plutôt que de se pincer, il laissa glisser ses mains les fesses de Pepper qui laissa échapper un petit cri de femme outrée. Non, c'était bien réel. Il ouvrit définitivement les yeux. A présent, Pepper était cramoisie d'embarras.

« Wouah ! » laissa échapper Anthony, la bouche pâteuse. « Pepper, vous essayez de profiter de moi dans mon sommeil. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Pourquoi déjà se donnait-elle tant de mal pour ce goujat ? Elle se leva de dessus de lui et essaya de reprendre contenance.

« M. Stark, buvez ce café. Cela va vous remettre d'aplomb. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

« Oh non, Pepper ! Pas le café salé. Pourquoi me torturez-vous ainsi ? Je préférais lorsque vous essayiez d'abuser de moi. C'était autrement plus agréable. »

« Je n'essayais pas d'abuser de vous, M. Stark. Je n'aurais pas besoin de ce genre de subterfuge si je le voulais. » répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

« Sous-entendez-vous que je suis un homme facile, Mlle Potts ? » rétorqua-t-il faussement outré.

Elle l'ignora sa réplique et continua :

« J'essayais de vous relever la tête pour vous faire boire ce café. » se justifia-t-elle. « Buvez maintenant. » reprit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il laconiquement.

« Parce que vous êtes invité ce soir à un bal de charité et qu'il faut vous préparer. »

« Faites-leur un gros chèque et laissez-moi tranquille. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Certainement pas. » Elle ne lâcherait rien et ne le laisserait pas gâcher tous ses efforts.

« J'ai autre chose à faire. » répliqua-t-il, faisant sa tête de mule.

« Comme cuver sur votre canapé, car, à part ça, je ne vois pas à quoi vous pourriez occuper votre soirée, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes. »

Ouah, Pepper sortait les griffes. Cette soirée devait être vraiment importante pour elle. Son intérêt s'éveilla.

« Vous êtes invitée aussi, je suppose ? »

Elle opina de la tête. De mauvaise grâce, il accepta de boire le café qu'elle lui tendait.

Une heure plus tard, Anthony avait un peu dégrisé. Il avait prit une douche, s'était habillé. Face au miroir, il essayait de nouer son nœud papillon, mais visiblement ses doigts étaient encore engourdis par l'alcool. Soudain, par réflexion dans le miroir, il vit Pepper, en tenue de soirée, apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son dressing. Elle portait une longue robe couleur cuivrée, légèrement décolletée sur le devant et lacée dans le dos. De longs talons aiguilles assortis complétaient sa tenue.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Elle combla le vide qui les séparait en quelques enjambées gracieuses. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face. De ses mains expertes, elle noua le bout de tissu autour de son cou. Il posa nonchalamment ses mains autour de sa taille, son regard perçant fixé sur les lèvres de son assistante.

« Retirez vos mains, M. Stark. », lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme et professionnel qui ne trahissait pas le trouble qui l'envahissait.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

« N'oubliez pas qui noue votre nœud, M. Stark. Il serait malencontreux que par distraction je ne serre trop fort et ne vous coupe la respiration. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il retira ses mains.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un nœud pour me couper le souffle, votre robe suffit. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, Tony se montrait plus entreprenant qu'auparavant, comme au début de leur collaboration. Elle se souvint alors de la première fois où elle avait rencontré le fameux Anthony Stark…


	2. Première rencontre

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages (Ironman, Pepper et les autres), contextes, etc., reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Les personnages et scénarios originaux sont la propriété de l'auteur (autrement dit moi). L'auteur (toujours moi) n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs d'aucune franchise Ironman ou Marvel. Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de violer les droits d'auteur.

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son jeune protégé et de sa nomination à la tête du comité de direction de Stark Industries, Obadiah avait organisé une soirée mondaine. Il y avait invité des personnalités influentes du domaine de l'armement et comptait introduire, dans ce cercle très fermé, Tony Stark, comme la nouvelle image de la société.

Quant à l'invité d'honneur de cette soirée, il subissait bon gré mal gré ce genre d'évènements, le seul intérêt pour lui étant d'y rencontrer de jolies femmes qu'il mettait dans son lit le soir et abandonnait le lendemain matin au petit jour. Ce genre de soirées n'étaient néanmoins pas les seules occasions pour lui de pêcher ses compagnes d'un soir. En effet, ses assistantes personnelles en particulier, et les membres féminins de son personnel en général, faisaient souvent les frais de son goût prononcé pour les jolies femmes. D'ailleurs, la dernière en date - comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? - avait fini entre ses draps la veille au soir et le poste était maintenant à nouveau vacant. Face au turn-over important d'assistantes personnelles de M. Stark, la direction des ressources humaines ne prenait même plus la peine de faire un recrutement sérieux. Elle se contentait simplement de faire appel à une agence d'intérim.

Alors que Tony conversait tranquillement avec Obadiah, une superbe jeune femme entra dans son champ de vision. Cheveux auburn, quelques tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, qui lui donnaient une certaine fraîcheur, de longues jambes se dévoilant, à chacun de ses pas, par la fente de sa robe fourreau. Une silhouette rendue encore plus élancée par ses hauts talons aiguille.

Tony avait repéré sa proie du soir. Obadiah, qui se tenait à ses côtés, chercha ce qui avait si soudainement attiré l'attention du jeune homme. Un sourire entendu s'étira sur ses lèvres. Incorrigible Tony ! pensa Obadiah. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Tony, pourrait bien avoir une déconvenue. En effet, il avait reconnu l'assistante de Hugh Emerson, membre du comité de direction. Virginia Potts, aussi surnommée Pepper, à cause de son tempérament de feu, était connue pour son efficacité et son professionnalisme, et également pour ne jamais mélanger relations professionnelles et personnelles. Nombres de ses collègues masculins s'étaient heurtés à un mur d'indifférence de sa part.

Tony Stark prit congé de son hôte pour rejoindre la jeune femme, qui se tenait près du bar. Elle attendait patiemment que le barman ait fini de préparer son verre.

« Cette robe est vraiment ravissante. »

Elle se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Puis elle vérifia autour d'elle si ce compliment s'adressait bien à elle, avant de répondre merci à l'attention du jeune homme. Un jeune homme plutôt agréable à regarder par ailleurs. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux tout aussi bruns avec une étincelle mutine dans le regard. Un sourire charmant, qui, elle n'en doutait pas, en faisait fondre plus d'une. Elle le reconnut tout de suite pour avoir fait la couverture de Forbes et également d'un certain nombre de journaux à scandales : il s'agissait du richissime et très controversé Anthony Stark Junior.

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »

Elle déclina son offre poliment :

« Je suis désolée, mais je travaille et mon patron m'attend avec son verre. »

« Qui est votre patron ? »

« M. Emerson. » répondit-elle laconiquement, espérant que cela mettrait un terme à cette conversation.

« Ne soyez pas désolée alors, car je suis le patron de votre patron et je suis certain qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte son assistante un moment. De plus, nous lui ferons porter son verre par le barman afin qu'il ne dessèche pas. » lui rétorqua-t-il plein d'assurance et confiant de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Plan B : trouver une pirouette pour se débarrasser du pot de colle, pensa Virginia.

« Je crains d'avoir deux pieds gauches et M. Emerson m'en voudrait vraiment beaucoup de vous avoir estropié, M. Stark. »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'une jeune femme, avec une démarche aussi élégante que la vôtre, ne sache pas danser. Et je vous promets de ne pas me plaindre auprès de M. Emerson. »

Plan C : refus ferme.

« Non. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser ? »

« Non.» répéta-t-elle fermement, mais calmement. Puis elle poursuivit, trouvant sa réponse un peu trop brusque et à la limite de la correction :

« Je suis flattée, mais pas intéressée. »

Elle laissa à Tony Stark le temps d'intégrer son refus. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

« Non ? » répéta-t-il.

Combien de fois allait-elle devoir refuser ses avances avant qu'il ne comprenne ? pensa-t-elle, puis elle lui répondit assez sèchement :

« Vous savez ce petit mot de trois lettres synonyme de refus. »

« A quelle langue ce mot appartient-il déjà ? Je ne suis pas très bon en langues étrangères. » s'excusa-t-il malicieusement.

Pepper ne se démonta pas et répliqua :

« Pourtant je vous croyais un grand polyglotte. », faisant référence à ces multiples conquêtes.

« Touché » fit-il avec un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Sur ce, elle prit les deux verres que le barman lui tendait et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son patron. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Tony admira son déhanchement discret mais néanmoins très sexy. Il n'abandonnait pas la partie et la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Pepper rejoignit son patron.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps ? » demanda M. Emerson, légèrement impatient.

« J'ai rencontré M. Stark au bar. »

« Oh ! » fit doucement M. Emerson, connaissant le goût de Tony pour les jeunes femmes. Cette simple onomatopée suffisait comme commentaire. Il sonda le visage de sa jeune assistante pour y détecter un indice sur ce qui s'était passé. A voir le visage fermé et professionnel de la jeune femme, Tony Stark n'avait pas su la charmer. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas froissé ? C'est tout de même le CEO de notre entreprise. » ajouta-t-il doutant que le refus de la jeune femme ait réellement pu vexer le jeune homme, mais plutôt attiser un peu plus son intérêt.

Une lueur d'inquiétude éclaira le regard de Pepper. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui, mais ne pensait pas pour autant avoir été incorrecte étant donné l'insistance de Tony Stark. La colère l'empoigna.

« M. Emerson, M. Stark est peut-être le CEO de notre entreprise, mais je n'ai pas été engagée pour lui servir d'amusement et je le lui ai clairement signifié ».

Le sourire d'Emerson s'élargit un peu plus. Il appréciait la franchise de son assistante, mais espérait que cela ne lui causerait pas de tort dans le futur. Mais elle manquait un peu de diplomatie. Le lieu et le moment étaient mal choisis pour lui faire la leçon et il décida de clore le sujet pour la soirée.

La soirée poursuivit son cours, jusqu'au discours d'Obadiah, qui rejoignit une tribune spécialement mise en place pour l'occasion. Il fit l'apologie de toutes les qualités de son jeune protégé, en omettant bien entendu ses plus gros défauts, pensa Pepper pour elle-même. Et il termina son discours en lui souhaitant un très bon anniversaire. Tony Stark rejoignit alors à son tour la tribune afin de remercier son mentor. Pendant ce temps, M. Emerson fit un léger signe de tête à son assistante afin qu'elle se prépare. Lorsque les congratulations d'usage furent terminées et que Tony descendit de son pied d'estale, il fût rejoint par M. Emerson.

« Bon anniversaire Tony et encore une fois toutes mes félicitations pour la présidence du comité de direction ! »

Tony le remercia chaleureusement et lança un regard malicieux à Pepper, qui s'évertuait à garder une apparence très professionnelle.

M. Emerson la présenta alors, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

« Mon assistante, Mlle Virginia Potts. Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés au bar. »

Malgré son malaise, Virginia soutint le regard appréciateur de M. Stark, sans pour autant s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« En effet. » répondit-elle.

M. Emerson décida de changer de sujet.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous, Tony. »

« Vraiment !? » fit Tony en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur. Puis de nouveau, il dirigea son regard vers la jeune assistante.

« Pas celui auquel vous pensez apparemment. » plaisanta M. Emerson, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pepper n'appréciait pas du tout l'humour de son patron qu'elle trouvait déplacé. Elle n'était pas une escort-girl tout de même ! s'offusqua-t-elle intérieurement.

« Suis-je si prévisible que ça que vous sachiez à quoi je pense ? » répliqua Tony.

M. Emerson sourit et répondit simplement :

« Seulement par certains côtés. »

Pepper décida de couper court à cet échange de sous-entendus et s'avança en tendant un petit paquet en direction de M. Emerson. Son patron le prit, puis invita le jeune homme à s'avancer vers le patio que de larges rideaux blancs cachaient.

« Voici un humble présent de la part de tous les membres du comité de direction. »

Il lui tendit le paquet et fit un signe de tête à Pepper, afin qu'elle ouvre les rideaux et dévoile le somptueux cadeau.

« Jolie carrosserie. » complimenta Tony, tout en lançant une œillade furtive à Pepper.

Le double-sens de cette remarque n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, ni à son patron. Mais elle contint sa fureur. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun savoir-vivre et se croyait tout permis.

Nota Bene : un petit commentaire (savoir si cela vous plaît ou non) serait grandement apprécié.


	3. Prise de fonctions et cohabitation

Ce chapitre est un peu long à démarrer, mais j'avais besoin de planter le décor avant d'attaquer dans le vif du sujet.

Pour répondre à Piruleta, cette fiction est bien ma création, même si les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas. Toutefois, comme je lis beaucoup de fictions en anglais, il est possible que je sois influencée par le style d'écriture de leurs auteurs. Certains mots, malgré tout, sont utilisés même en français, comme turnover par exemple. En ce qui concerne les répétitions et les fautes d'orthographes, je m'archarne à les éradiquer relecture après relecture, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si longue à poster un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Après quarante-deux ans de bons et loyaux services, M. Emerson partait à la retraite. Pepper était triste de son départ. Elle avait beaucoup appris auprès de lui. De plus, elle n'était pas particulièrement enchantée par les nouvelles fonctions qui l'attendaient.

Après la mémorable soirée au cours de laquelle elle avait fait la connaissance de Tony Stark, elle avait quelques fois croisé son futur patron dans les locaux de Stark Industries. Le regard scrutateur qu'il lui adressait, lui montrait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Pour autant, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Un matin, M. Emerson l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle affectation après son départ. Pepper fût choquée par la nouvelle : elle allait devenir la nouvelle assistante de Tony Stark.

« Pourquoi ? » Fût le premier mot qu'elle réussit à articuler.

« Eh bien, M. Stark a été impressionné par votre professionnalisme et il en a assez du va et vient de ses assistantes. Il cherche quelqu'un de compétent, professionnel et qui résiste à la pression. Je pense que vous ferez l'affaire. »

Pepper restait silencieuse.

Devant son manque de réaction, M. Emerson reprit :

« Bien sûr, vous serez augmentée. C'est une promotion ; vous allez devenir l'assistante du Président du Comité de Direction. » Ajouta-t-il, essayant de lui extirper une once d'enthousiasme.

Premier jour dans ses nouvelles fonctions, la vue de son bureau enterré sous des piles de papiers ne lui remonta pas le moral. Le système de classement, s'il existait, échappait à sa compréhension. Le petit matériel de bureau était quasiment inexistant. Comment les assistantes précédentes avaient-elles pu travailler dans un désordre pareil ?

La tâche allait être ardue. Et face au travail qui l'attendait, une seule solution se présentait à son esprit : retrousser ses manches.

Pepper était arrivée de bonne heure afin d'être fin prête lorsque son patron débarquerait, probablement pas très tôt selon ses habitudes. Passé onze heures, toujours aucun signe de vie de Tony Stark, mais, malheureusement les visites de nombreux collègues intrigués par tout le remue-ménage dont elle était à l'origine. Ils venaient se présenter et voir à quoi ressemblait le dernier parfum du mois : pas vraiment ce à quoi Tony Stark les avait habitués jusqu'alors. Il y avait visiblement erreur de casting.

Tandis qu'elle s'activait comme une fourmi à classer et ordonner des mois, voire pire, de papiers administratifs en tous genres, d'autres venaient s'ajouter sans pitié, toujours plus urgents les uns que les autres, réclamant des signatures. Le téléphone sonnait une bonne dizaine de fois par heure, l'interrompant chaque fois dans ses entreprises de classement. Les mails encombraient sa boîte de réception et celle de Tony Stark, plus vite qu'elle n'arrivait à les trier et les traiter. Non ! Elle ne se découragerait pas.

Son acharnement lui attira la sympathie de l'assistante d'Obadiah Staines. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très active. Pepper sentait qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre.

« Alors Virginia, comment se passe cette première journée ? »

« Pas très bien en fait. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir mon patron aujourd'hui, j'ai une tonne de papiers à lui faire signer et il a manqué deux rendez-vous très importants, que je dois reprogrammer. Tout le monde me réclame des papiers que je suis bien incapable de retrouver dans tout ce désordre. »

Pepper commençait à manquer d'air à force d'énoncer tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cette journée.

Sylvia, voyant sa collègue paniquer, lui proposa de sortir prendre un café.

Assises à une table devant leurs tasses, Sylvia tenta de la réconforter :

« Allons mon petit, il faut vous reprendre. M. Stark n'est pas le plus facile des patrons et je doute que vous y puissiez quelque chose. On ne compte plus les papiers signés en retard et les rendez-vous reportés ou tout simplement annulés. Tony Stark est ainsi. Toujours fourré au sous-sol de sa maison, en train de travailler sur un nouveau projet. Ce n'est ni un administrateur, ni un manager. Heureusement M. Staines est là pour s'occuper de ses menues contingences dont l'importance échappe totalement à M. Stark. »

« Chez lui ? » Répéta Pepper sur un ton interrogatif.

Sylvia sourit légèrement.

« En effet, chez lui. C'est là que vous le trouverez. Mais si vous comptez vous y rendre et tenter de faire sortir M. Stark de son antre, je vous souhaite d'avance bonne chance, quoique avec votre silhouette… »

Une heure plus tard, Pepper se présentait devant la grille d'entrée de la propriété de Tony Stark. Elle fût accueillie par une voix synthétique. Elle déclina son identité et présenta son badge.

La voix synthétique la fit patienter quelques instants, puis l'autorisa à entrer. A son arrivée devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. La même voix que celle qui l'avait accueillie au portail, résonna à nouveau :

« Bonjour Mlle Potts. Je m'appelle Jarvis, je suis l'intelligence artificielle créée par M. Stark afin d'assurer diverses fonctions domotiques. M. Stark vous invite à le rejoindre au sous-sol. Vous trouverez les escaliers tout droit devant vous dans le salon. »

Pepper était intimidée par cette demeure aussi fastueuse que moderne. Elle suivit les instructions de Jarvis et rejoint son patron au sous-sol. Elle arriva devant une porte vitrée verrouillée par un clavier numérique. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de pianoter un quelconque code pour que la porte s'ouvre. La pièce qui se présentait devant elle était extrêmement spacieuse. Une partie de l'espace étaient meublée de nombreuses voitures de sport et de collection. L'autre partie était remplie de plans de travail et d'outils en tout genre, d'ordinateurs dernier cri, de robots assembleurs… Pepper ne distinguait aucune forme humaine. Cependant, elle entendait des bruits de cliquetis de métal sur fond sonore d'une musique de hard rock. Elle s'approcha de la source de ces bruits et découvrit, allongé sous une voiture son patron.

Elle patienta quelques instants, mais voyant que M. Stark restait concentré sur sa tâche, elle décida de signifier sa présence vocalement :

« Bonjour M. Stark. »

Aucune réaction de sa part. Soudain le niveau sonore de la musique baissa.

« Jarvis, pourquoi baisses-tu le volume de ma musique ? »

« Mlle Potts est arrivée et vous attend, Monsieur »

Là-dessus, Tony s'extirpa du dessous de sa voiture et la première chose qu'il vit de sa nouvelle assistante fût ses longues jambes élancées. Le choix d'une jupe ce matin n'était peut-être pas des plus judicieux, pensa Pepper en captant le regard appréciateur de Tony.

« Bonjour, M. Stark. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Bonjour Mlle… » lui répondit Tony.

Incroyable, son intelligence artificielle nommée Jarvis venait juste de lui dire son nom et il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

« Potts. » Compléta-t-elle.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Mlle Potts ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas venu au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Etait-ce un reproche ?

« Vous avez manqué deux rendez-vous importants que je dois reprogrammer. Et j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer. »

« Des rendez-vous ? Des papiers ? »

Pepper prit une chaise sans y avoir été invitée et sortit de son sac son filofax. Tony continuait à l'observer d'un œil médusé.

« Quand seriez-vous disponible pour rencontrer M. Lincoln Reyes, directeur de la NUMA ? »

« Les précédentes assistantes ne m'ennuyaient pas avec des rendez-vous et des papiers. »

« C'est qu'elles ne faisaient pas leur travail correctement. Vous avez bien fait de les virer. »

Tony afficha un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle avait du cran.

« Quelles sont vos disponibilités, alors ? Vos précédentes assistantes ne m'ont malheureusement pas laissé votre agenda à jour. »

« C'est parce qu'elle n'en tenait pas tout simplement. »

Tony se releva et s'approcha de son assistante.

« L'agenda papier, n'est-il pas un peu dépassé ? » Ils échangèrent un regard. « Passez donc commande de l'un de ses agendas électroniques dernier cri. »

« Ce sera fait, M. Stark. Merci. »

« Mais de rien Mlle Potts. »

« Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Quand dois-je reprogrammer ce rendez-vous ? »

« Ne m'ennuyez pas avec ce genre de détail. Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, il y a quelques secondes, c'est votre travail d'organiser mon emploi du temps. Alors prenez rendez-vous et prévenez-moi le jour venu. »

« Très bien M. Stark. Mais concernant ces papiers, j'ai absolument besoin de votre signature. »

Tony poussa un soupir. Ce genre de travail administratif l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Monsieur, ces papiers auraient dû être signés, il y a déjà deux semaines. »

« Et ma signature est indispensable ? Ne pouvez-vous pas les signer à ma place ? »

« Pas sans une procuration, Monsieur. »

« Bien, faites donc cela, une procuration et ne m'ennuyez plus avec ces papiers. Ce sera tout, Mlle Potts ? »

« Ce sera tout M. Stark. Est-ce que je peux disposer ? »

« Oui, mais avant ramenez-moi un café. »

Une fois dans les escaliers, hors du regard de Tony Stark. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Cela s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne lui avait fait aucune avance et avait été plutôt « docile ». Finalement, son travail ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Toutefois, elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Tony Stark.

Etant donné que Tony ne venait que rarement dans les bureaux de Stark Industries, Pepper était obligée de se déplacer chaque matin à sa propriété afin de faire un point avec lui sur son emploi du temps de la journée et de celles à venir. Cela devint rapidement un rituel quotidien, du moins les jours de semaine.

A huit heures trente tapante, elle apparaissait à la porte vitrée de son atelier. Elle pianotait son digicode d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, elle tenait l'expresso de M. Stark. Jarvis s'évertuait à chaque fois à interrompre Tony dans son travail afin qu'il porte attention à son assistante. Il s'était promis d'élucider ce mystère. Bien qu'il ait programmé Jarvis afin de reproduire et simuler toutes les caractéristiques de la personnalité humaine, le seul attachement que l'intelligence artificielle était censée montrer était envers son créateur et non son assistante.

« Bonjour, M. Stark. » Lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant son expresso.

Tony l'observait d'un air curieux et scrutateur comme chaque matin. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de comprendre les rouages de la machine complexe qu'était Virginia Potts. Les premiers jours, cela avait mis Pepper mal à l'aise, puis au fur et à mesure, elle s'était habituée à ce regard et n'y prêtait même plus attention. Pepper était pour Tony un objet de curiosité ; rien ne semblait la perturber ou si peu, rien ne la déviait de ses objectifs. Il la vit sortir de son sac son blackberry, qu'il lui avait fait acheter et elle commença à énumérer les différents rendez-vous qu'il devait honorer.

« M. Stark, le renouvellement de votre police d'assurance approche et, étant donnée la vie que vous menez, l'assureur exige que vous passiez un check-up complet avec test d'effort. J'ai pris rendez-vous ce jour à 10h00. »

Tony sourit à la mention de « la vie qu'il menait », mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il croyait connaître l'opinion de son assistante à ce sujet.

« Mlle Potts, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un test d'effort. Je suis en parfaite santé. Et je peux vous en faire la démonstration, si vous le voulez. » Lui répondit-il avec un coup d'œil suggestif.

« Non merci, sans contrefaçon. Et c'est M. Campbell qu'il faut convaincre et non moi. »

« Non merci, sans contrefaçon. »

Sur cette réponse laconique, Pepper reprit l'énumération de ses rendez-vous.

« Mlle Potts. » L'interrompit-il. « Ces rendez-vous sont-ils tous indispensables ? Vous voulez ma peau, ma parole. »

« Votre présence me suffira. » Répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Puis elle devint un peu confuse voyant l'expression de son patron et la façon dont il interprétait sa réponse.

« A cette réunion, je veux dire. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Mlle Potts, seraient-ce des avances ? » Lui demanda-t-il, une lueur espiègle animant son regard.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et décida d'ignorer sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

« M. Stark, Il s'agit du comité de direction, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être absent. »

Peu de chose perturbait Mlle Potts, mais ses tentatives de flirter avec elle la mettaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise et l'exaspéraient. Il aimait voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Potts, votre acharnement à vouloir ma présence confine au harcèlement. »

« Je doute fort que cela soit recevable devant un juge, M. Stark. Vous êtes le patron et je ne suis qu'une simple employée. »

« Exact Potts, mais avec vous, j'oublie parfois qui est le patron. »

Pepper sourit à cette remarque qu'elle prit pour un compliment. Puis elle changea de sujet.

« Vous avez reçu une invitation pour le gala de charité de la police de Malibu qui aura lieu le 3 mai, que dois-je répondre ? »

« Y aura-t-il des jolies femmes à ce gala ? »

Pepper maîtrisa son exaspération et répondit calmement :

« Je ne sais pas, cependant vous pouvez toujours en amener une. »

« Bonne idée, Mlle Potts ! Que faîtes-vous le 3 mai ? »

« J'ai des projets. »

« Vraiment ? Vous m'avez répondu un peu trop rapidement. N'est-ce pas une fausse excuse ? »

« M. Stark, vous êtes mon patron et il est hors de question que je vous accompagne en à un quelconque gala. »

« Voyons, Mlle Potts, c'est une invitation en tout bien tout honneur. »

« J'ignorais que vous connaissiez cette expression. »

Tony prit un air faussement offusqué.

« Avez-vous une si mauvaise opinion de moi ? »

Pepper ignora sa question, ne voulant pas le vexer.

« Ce sera tout, M. Stark ? »

« Ce sera tout, Mlle Potts. »

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et remonta au salon. Tony l'observa faire l'ascension des escaliers et admira sa dextérité en talons hauts ainsi que sa silhouette impeccable.

* * *

Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires.


End file.
